Donde va él,va el Fuego
by Esmeralda Jonas
Summary: Una chica de los Ángeles,se enamora,pero no de cualquiera,si no,de alguien,bastante especial...
1. Chapter 1

Sinópsis.

¿Nunca pensaron en venderle su alma al Diablo por conseguir todo lo que quieren en la vida? Ella si,lo pensó y lo hizo , ¿Qué pasa cuando te terminas enamorando de él? No solo se lleva tu alma, sino que tu corazón también ...

La cuidad, es el centro de la perdición. El deseo reacciona en medio de ese lugar lleno de luces, ruidos y ambiciones. Una ciudad como Los Ángeles, tiene todas esas características. Una chica como June, llena de deseos, ambiciones y expectativas tiene todas las posibilidades del mundo aquí.Dicen que la noche de Los Ángeles es una de las mejores del mundo a la hora en que las personas sedejan ver como son.

-No lo sé, pero presiento que algo sorprendente pasara en mi vida,algo inimaginable-Dijo June en el balcón de su casa.

**Hola! **

**¿Qué les parece la historia? Espero que les guste,tanto como a mi.**

**Saludos. Esmeralda Jonas.**


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Has hablado con Richard? – Preguntó Marín. Giró a verla y se notó la expreción de enojo ante la exasperación que ella ya le había provocado.

...

- ¿Me ves cara de haberle preguntado? – Dijo. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, ante su mala respuesta.

- ¿Estas con abstinencia, no? – Dijo y volvió a teclear en la computadora.

Tenían que terminar un trabajo para Richard y apenas íban por la mitad. Ya llevaban fumándo 5 cigarrillos. La nicotina que contienen lograba calmarla.

Marin , ella es de esas amigas que ya no se encuentran fácilmente. Llevan viviendo juntas aproximadamente 2 años. Se conocieron en la Universidad y desde ahí han estado juntas en todo. Ahora consiguieron un empleo en el centro de New's Corporation y no debebian desaprovecharlo.

- ¿Podrías mover tu lindo trasero y ayudarme, no? – Le dijo Marín a June.

La miró y tiró la colilla del cigarro al tacho. Se puse de pie y se acercó a ella. Miró hacía la pantalla blanca y brillante de la computadora.

- Los números del consumidor final están mal – dijo apretando los dientes. Ella suspiró frustrada.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo tú? No doy más – Se levanto de la silla. June se sentó y miró bien aquellos números. Comenzó a hacer cuentas en mi cabeza.

"¿Qué necesidad tengo yo de pasar por todo esto? Soy una mujer exitosa, que con sus pocos años tiene todo para ser grande en la vida. ¿Qué necesidad tengo de rebajarme a hacerle trabajitos idiotas a un gordo panzón que apenas puede verse la punta de los pies de lo gordo que es? Creo que estoy demasiado estresada. Hace aproximadamente veinticuatro semanas que no tengo sexo. Básico y muy necesario para la vida. Es capaz hasta de sacarme los dolores de cabezas más intensos. Y no lo tengo, estoy más sola que un perro." -Pensaba June,mientras trabajaba.

- Terminé – Le dijo a su amiga. Ella se incorporó del sillón y dejó a un lado el cigarrillo.

- Gracias a Dios June – dijo y se acercó a ella

June. Tengo 24 años. Era una mujer independiente, sociable, algo testaruda, atrevida y sobretodo una mujer bastante sensual. Pensó hacer algo, para su bien, algo para ella.

"_Voy a venderle mi alma al Diablo a cambio de todo en la vida"_

- ¿Marín? – la llamó. Ella,giró a verla.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó. June sonrió levemente

- ¿Qué pasaría si un día decido venderle mi alma al diablo? – le preguntó.

Marín tomó una cruz que colgaba en su pecho. Ella era muy creyente y esas clases de temas la alteraban un poco. Tanto así que después terminaba rezando tres rosarios y como veinte padres nuestro.

- ¡Que tu boca se haga a un lado Camaleón June! – Gritó y toco su pecho izquierdo. Eso significa, deshacer lo que has dicho

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – Le preguntó divertida.

- Sabes lo que pienso sobre eso, prefiero tener a la parca frente a mí antes que al señor rojo – rió por lo bajo,y se puso de pie.

- Pues – Levantó sus brazos hacía los costados – Le vendo mi alma al diablo, por algo que no se bien aun – Dijo elevando la voz

- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó Marín al oirme decir se reía.

- Ay, Marín, por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué puede pasar o qué? ¿Se me va a aparecer en un callejón o algo? – Preguntó divertida. Marín negó con la cabeza

- Nunca subestimes a lo que no conoces June, nunca – Le respondió y se fue hacía la cocina.

- Perseguida – Dijo June en voz baja,negando con la cabeza y terminó de acomodar todo.

La noche se hizo larga. Vivir en el centro de Los Ángeles no es lo más recomendado para las personas que sufren de ataques al corazón, ataques de asma o algún ataque de algo. Es muy ruidosa y por ende algo peligrosa. Vivian en la calle 87, ente la 60 y la 62. Es un lindo departamento, pero ya se está volviendo algo chiquito. Se despertó al sentir el sonido del maldito tren que pasa todas las mañanas a la misma hora, a unos 5 metros de su casa. Entró al baño y se dió una refrescante ducha. Despertó a su amiga y partieron hacía el trabajo.

_"Tener puesto este vestido de oficina es odioso,los zapatos los soporto,se me ven lindos" -_Pensó June

- Tengo que ir por Shaina, nos vemos en la oficina – Le dijo a June y se despidió con un beso.

Cruzo la calle y June siguió derecho, antes de continuar se detuvo en Starbucks a comprarce un rico Café de todas las mañanas. Los tacones de sus zapatos hacían un ruido muy molesto. La calle estaba bastante desolada, para esa hora. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al sentir que alguien estaba siguiéndola. Se dió vuelta, pero no había nadie. Seguió su camino. Apuró sus pasos, esto se estaba volviendo algo malo. Dobló por un callejón, creyó que así cortaría camino. Su respiración se agitó al sentir la presencia de alguien allí. Se di vuelta para mirar atrás de nuevo y no había nadie. Volvió a ver al frente

- ¡Ay por el amor de Dios! – dijo espantada al chocarse con alguien de frente.

- ¿Por qué siempre lo nombran a él? – preguntó. Ella se alejó un poco y lo miró bien.

Completamente vestido de negro ese hombre era un Dios en vivo y en directo. Sus ojos miel eran, ¿cómo decirlo sin sonar idiota?... impresionantes. Su pelo Verde y de buen porte.

- ¿Quién eres? – le preguntó después de unos segundos de observarlo.

- Hola preciosa, me dijeron por ahí que ayer me anduviste nombrando – Le dijo. Frunció el ceño. Sonrió de costado.. Demasiado calor hacía en ese callejón.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó. De una manera inexplicable para ella, él se colocó a un paso de su cuerpo.

- Un gusto, soy el Diablo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3.

- Eres muy gracioso – dijo sin dejar de reír. Él también comenzó a reír.

- ¿No me crees? – Le preguntó en medio de una carcajada

- No – Respondió divertida y negando con la cabeza. De él repente dejo de reír, provocando que ella también dejara de hacerlo.

- Pues deberías –Dijo mientras la quemaba con la mirada,ella sentió sus piernas temblar.

- ¿Sabes? Se me hace tarde para el trabajo – Le dijo y comenzó a caminar sin dejar de mirarlo – Muy buena broma amigo

- June, por mi – Le respondió. Ella giró a verlo aterrada ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Ella nunca dijo su nombre

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Preguntó algo asustada.Él sonrió sin separar los labios.

- Ya te lo dije preciosa, soy el Diablo – Fué su respuesta.

_"Acaso piensa que soy estúpida"_ -Pensaba ella

- Si quieres tener sexo solo dímelo, pero si pretendes llevarme a la cama diciéndome que eres el Diablo estás mal – le dijo y seguió caminando.

- ¿Tendrías sexo conmigo? – Preguntó él,ella sonrió levemente y giró a verlo

- Claro, mírate eres tan hot – Le respondió ella,pronunciando bien la última palabra,poniendo su mano en la cintura.

- ¿Tan qué? – Preguntó curioso.

- HOT Honestamente – Le dijo ella,cruzando sus brazos.Él sonrió dejando a la vista sus blancos y perfectos dientes – Pero señor Diablo, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar

- Lo sé, y voy contigo – Le respondió,ella lo miró fijo

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó ella si entender.Él pasó su lengua sobre sus labios.

- Me encanta cuando dices 'que', suena tan… - clavo sus ojos en el cuerpo de June - HOT

Sentió su cuerpo estremecerse ante sus palabras, sus ojos verdes la volvían loca.

_"Por todos los Dioses del Olimpo,que piensas June,apenas hace 5 minutos que lo conoces y ya con su mirada te vuelve más que loca,que mal estoy" _-Pensó ella,mientras sacudía la cabeza.-Se me hace tarde,tengo que irme.-Comenzó a caminar,y él la siguió.

- Lo sé, a mi también – Ella se detuvo a verlo – Richard se enojara mucho si llegó tarde a mi primer día de trabajo.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo sin poder creerlo,¿Iban a trabajar en el mismo lugar?.

- No digas 'que', no puedo controlarme tan fácilmente – Le respondió,mirando el semáforo.

Ese hombre es extraño, excitantemente extraño para ella. Debía correr, ó a verlo.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – le preguntó. Se detuvieron en el semáforo. Él miro el mismo y al instante cambio de quedó boquiabierta al ver eso,lo miró fijo.

- Odio esperar que los semáforos cambien – Le dijo el extraño sin mirarla.

_"Eso fué casualidad June,un Humano no puede cambiar el semáforo"-_Pensó ella mirando el semáforo.

- No sé que hago caminando contigo – Dijo June y apuró su paso.

Lo perdió de vista, por ó al trabajo, y subió hasta el último piso,miró su reloj,y se dió cuenta de que había llegado tarde

- ¿Dónde estabas? – Le preguntó Marín.

- Se me hizo tarde – Le respondió entrando a su oficina.

- Richard nos espera en su oficina, quiere presentarnos a nuestro nuevo jefe en Administración – La miró algo confusa y asentió. Entraron a la oficina de Richard

Entraron y Richard las miró bien, les entregó una mirada furiosa y luego les apuntó hacía el hombre que miraba hacía la ventana. Lo miraron bien. Se giró lentamente y cuando June lo vió por completo, su corazón dejo de latir.Él levantó una de sus cejas y le guiño un ojo.

- El es su nuevo jefe en Administración – dijo Richard. La boca de June estaba bien abierta hasta que reaccionó.

- Buen día – dijo él.

_"No,no,no,esto no puede ser"_-Pensó June

- Buen día, soy Águila Marín – Sé presentó su amiga. June solo lo miraba fijo, solo podía hacer eso. Marín le dió un codazo.

- Soy Camaleón June– dijo apenas. Él sonrió de costado y miro a Richard.

- Bueno Rich, voy a ver unos papeles – le dijo y salió de la puerta,pasó cerca de la rubia,ella sintió su piel arder,y el la miró - ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó. Ella como pudo,giró a verlo.

- Nada – Le respondió y salieron de allí._"En verdad ese traje le queda muy bien"_ Pensó.Necesitaba una explicación de eso,_¿Cómo llegó antes que yo aquí?"_

Se acercó a la silla, pero esta se giró de repente, para dejarla al frente al hombre al que la había estado buscando.

- Hola preciosa – Le sangre de ella se congeló.

- ¿Cómo rayos hiciste eso? – le preguntó.Él sonrió provocadoramente.

- Ya te lo dije, soy el Diablo – negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él. Lo miró fijo a los ojos.

- No juegues conmigo, ya no es divertido – le dijo apuntándolo con un dedo.Él miró el dedo y abrió su boca, lo tomó,ella lo miró bien. Mordió levemente la punta de su dedo y ella se derretió.

- Mmmm, que mala eres. Me das miedo – Lo miró fijo, era solo moverse un poco más y tendría sus labios junto a los suyos.

- ¡DEMONIOS! – escuchamos que gritó Richard. Él miro hacía la puerta.

- No debe decir eso – dijo negando con la cabeza,la miró – A ellos no les gusta, les molesta y mucho.

- ¡CON MIL DEMOÑOS! – siguió gritando.

- Uuuuuh, eso les dolió – Ella se giró a verlo.Él evantó la mano y chasqueó los dedos. En eso un gruñido de dolor por parte de Richard se escuchó – Ahora va a ver – dijo y sonrió. Marín entro tentada de risa a la oficina.

- Lo siento si interrumpí algo– Dijo entrando a la oficina,los miró bien – Richard se de caer de su silla,se le rompió– Dijo entre risas, June miró bien al hombre que estaba sentado en su sillón.

_"Creo que tengo que empezar a creer un poco más en esto" ._

**Aquí les dejo el nuevamente el capítulo,es que la última vez,subí un borrador por no haberles causado molestias.**

**Atte:Esmeralda Jonas.**


End file.
